La mujer y los globos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Era la inauguración de una discoteca, se suponía que se trataba de una fiesta, pero cuando los globos cayeron, había algo más, una mujer fue asesinada y el culpable seguía en el edificio. Este Fic participa del Reto: Crímenes policiacos, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.
1. Chapter 1

**La mujer y los globos**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto: Crímenes policiacos, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia:** What if? Minato y Kushina sobreviven a la invasión del Kyuubi, no hay masacre Uchiha.

Naruto no sabía bailar, pero eso no evitó que se acercara a la pista de baila y bailara al ritmo de la canción. Una nueva discoteca había sido abierta en Konoha y la mayoría de los habitantes, ya sea por curiosidad o por aburrimiento, decidió asistir. Algunos, como Sasuke y Hinata solo lo hicieron por la insistencia de sus amigos.

—¿Me concede este baile? —fue la pregunta que le hizo Naruto a Hinata, la había notado sentada en un lugar apartada, como si tratara de desaparecer y consideraba que eso era inaceptable en una fiesta.

El rosto de Hinata adquirió un sonrojo que la haría parecer un tomate. Tartamudeo varias veces, incapaz de responder, pero al final aceptó. Tampoco solía bailar, en el clan Hyuuga era considerado como una pérdida de tiempo, y aunque moría de vergüenza, el contar con la presencia de Naruto la hacía sentir más segura.

Con cada paso que daba, la seguridad de Hinata iba aumentando y lo que pudieran pensar de ella iba perdiendo importancia. Todos a su alrededor se divertían, o al menos así fue hasta que liberaron los globos. Estos estaban acompañados de un líquido rojo, nadie le dio importancia asumiendo que era un efecto de la fiesta, pero fue imposible ignorarlo cuando vieron una mano colgando de la lona.

….

Shisui llegó poco después de que se encontrara el cuerpo de la víctima. Ordenó a los policías que lo acompañaran que sellaran la zona, sabía que era poco efectivo, pues con tantas personas, era casi imposible que la evidencia no se hubiera comprometido, pero prefería cumplir con el protocolo. Varias veces había lidiado con los regaños de Fugaku Uchiha y no tenía deseos de repetirlo.

Después de un breve análisis, llegó a la conclusión de que la víctima era Ayame. Tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, muchas de ellas mortales y todas ellas denotaban claras señales de violencia, pero su rostro era reconocible, y en su bolso llevaba los papeles que corroboraban su identidad. Envió su cuerpo al hospital para que pudieran realizarle la autopsia, confiando en que Shizune le daría los resultados cuanto antes, aunque tenía una sospecha acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

Una pequeña revisión bastó para encontrar el arma del crimen e incrementar sus sospechas acerca de la identidad del o la asesina. Los cortes eran demasiado sucios como para tratarse de la obra de un shinobi, y el picahielo, que pertenecía a la cocina, le indicaban que se trataba de un civil. "Un shinobi habría encontrado un mejor escondite que la papelera del baño de mujeres", se dijo Shisui mentalmente.

—¿Alguna hipótesis? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Muchas, pero no puedo decirte ninguna, el haber venido a esta fiesta te convierte en un sospechoso y no estás en jornada laboral.

—Naruto me obligó a venir, y sabes que puedo ser de mucha ayuda —le dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta, notablemente molesto por la respuesta del mejor amigo de su hermano.

—Lo siento, yo no hago las reglas —respondió Shisui, medio enserio, medio burlón —, además es un caso sencillo, un conflicto pasional.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Cuando resuelva el caso lo sabrás.

Otra conclusión a la que llegó Shisui era que se trataba de una mujer. Después de interrogar a varios de los presentes, nadie le contó sobre un hombre que hubiera ingresado a los lavados femeninos, dato que, debido a la cantidad de personas, no podía considerar del todo preciso. Información que le resultó útil fue saber que la mayoría de los presentes eran shinobis.

Aunque Kakashi no cumplía con ninguna de las características expuestas, decidió interrogarlo. Al ser la cita de Ayame era muy probable que hubiera visto algo, aunque fuera un pequeño indicio de la culpable.

—Ella desapareció poco después de que llegamos, fue por unas bebidas y nunca regresó.

—¿No le pareció extraño?

—Con tantas personas es fácil perderse —respondió Kakashi con su acostumbrada inexpresividad, de tratarse de otra persona, Shisui lo hubiera considerado algo sospechoso pero conocía al shinobi lo suficiente para saber que eso era más que normal en él.

El siguiente lugar que visitó fue la cocina. Al principio lo hizo por rutina pero después de encontrar unas manchas rojas, demasiado sospechosos como para pasar por alto decidió investigar. La certeza de que trataba con una novata era cada vez mayor.

Interrogó a todos los trabajadores, el que estuvieran nerviosos lo tomó como algo normal. Habiendose encontrado un cuerpo en el local y siendo un Shisui un shinobi bastante temido, era normal el que se considerara lo peor, aun siendo inocentes. Pero no todos los casos fue así y hubo alguien en especial que resaltó para Shisui.

Sabía que había estado en la Academia, pero que no logró graduarse por lo que la consideraba una civil. Durante su interrogatorio, fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada y cada vez que hablaba de Ayame, a diferencia de sus compañeras de trabajo, denotaba un profundo desprecio. Podía ser algo apresurado, pero Shisui tomó las muestras de ADN de Ami. Fue una de las pocas que tomó, sabiendo que el hacerlo con los demás sería una pérdida de tiempo, especialmente porque, si no coincidían con las del arma, era perfectamente justificables el que estuvieran allí. Con Ami era más arriesgado, como trabajadora, debía manejar ese tipo de herramientas, mas lo que quería era ejercer presión en ella.

—¿Qué tiene en la mano?

—Me corte abriendo una botella de sake —Ami inmediatamente ocultó su mano. Shisui no era médico, pero dudaba que Ami dijera la verdad.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba más por hacer, se dirigió al hospital de Konoha. Mentalmente se dijo que debían fundar un departamento de medicina forense en el departamento de policía y se propuso hacer su propuesta en cuanto el caso terminara. Shisuze sería a la primera que reclutaría, no tenía ninguna queja del tiempo en que había trabajado con ella.

—Tengo los resultados —le dijo Shizune en cuanto lo vio.

Revisó los resultados cuidadosamente, confirmando la causa de la muerte. Pero algo llamó su atención, en el cuerpo de Ayame fue encontrada sangre que no era de la víctima, y solo había visto a alguien con una herida producida por un picahielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**La mujer y los globos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto: Crímenes policiacos, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia:** What if? Minato y Kushina sobreviven a la invasión del Kyuubi, el cuarto Hokage logra llegar a un acuerdo con los Uchiha por lo que no ocurre la masacre.

 **Capítulo editado.**

* * *

Las luces de neón y la música a altos volumen le dieron la bienvenida a Naruto en cuanto ingresó al local. Observó el lugar fascinado, pues era la primera vez que visitaba la discoteca. El día anterior había sido inaugurada y todos hablaban de ella. En la pista, eran muchas las personas que bailaban. Naruto no sabía bailar, pero eso no evitó que se uniera al grupo. Había salido en una misión con el equipo Siete que le tomó varios días y lo único que quería era divertirse un rato, planeando retomar su entrenamiento el día siguiente.

Después de bailar durante un rato hizo una pausa para buscar algunas bebidas. Estaba tomando un poco de sake cuando vio a Hinata. Fue difícil pues ella se encontraba en un lugar apartado. Por la forma en que cubría su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta parecía que quería desaparecer. Naruto se apresuró en tomar su bebida y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

—¿Me concede este baile? —le preguntó con su mano extendida.

Al principio Naruto creyó que se negaría o que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Incluso con la falta de luz podía apreciarse el intenso sonrojo de su rostro. La escuchó tartamudear una respuesta que no hubiera podido entender ni siquiera si la música hubiera estado apagada, pero antes de que pudiera insistir con su invitación, Hinata tomó su mano y se dejó guiar a la pista de baile.

—No sé bailar —le dijo Hinata con la mirada fija en el suelo, Naruto con dificultad entendió lo que decía por su tartamudeo y el sonido de la música.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —le dijo Naruto pretendiendo contar un secreto, fallando por el alto volumen de la música —. ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Solo tienes que dejar que la música guíe tu cuerpo y divertirte!

Naruto no esperó a que Hinata respondiera. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Como Hinata no opuso resistencia, lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

…..

Aunque algo torpe, Hinata intentó seguir los pasos de Naruto. Poco a poco la inseguridad fue sustituida por la diversión y el que la vieran dejó de importarle. La timidez en Hinata fue opacada por la seguridad que le brindaba la compañía de Naruto y el ambiente que incitaba a la diversión. Algo que se terminó en el momento en que sintió algo húmedo correr por su mejilla.

Hinata llevó su mano hasta el lugar en que sintió la humedad. Se sintió horrorizada al reconocer la naturaleza de este. Como kunoichi lo había visto en más ocasiones de las que le hubiera gustado. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que eso fuera parte del espectáculo y que ella estuviera equivocada, pero consideraba esto poco posible. Otras personas parecían haber notado aquel líquido por lo que decidió usar su byakugan para dar una rápida revisión alrededor.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó Naruto.

Asintió con la cabeza y le mostró una lona que se encontraba en el techo. Había visto varios globos, pero sabía que esos no eran el origen de la sangre que la había salpicado sino lo que se encontraba en su interior, algo que no pertenecía en ese lugar.

—¿Qué es?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la lona fue soltada. Todos los globos cayeron sobre las personas en el local. A muchos le pareció divertido, algunos incluso jugaron con los globos, hasta que notaron lo que no debía estar allí y el origen de la sustancia que había cubierto a la mayoría.

Era el cuerpo de una mujer cubierto de sangre.

….

Lo primero que pensó Shisui al ver el cuerpo sin vida de esa mujer era que las heridas debían ser la causa de la muerte. Tenía muchos cortes, Shisui contó más de cinco solo en el abdomen. No todos eran profundos, algunos apenas podían considerarse como rasguños, pero otros, como el que tenía en estómago eran demasiados profundos, los intestinos de la joven habían salido en uno de esos cortes. Su rostro se encontraba desfigurado, una de las puñaladas había destrozado su ojo izquierdo. El ojo derecho, aunque en mejores condiciones, tampoco tenía un buen aspecto.

Lo único que le permitió a Shisui comprobar la identidad de la mujer frente a ella fue un documento de identificación que se encontraba en su billetera. A pesar de la sangre podía leerse claramente el nombre. Se trataba de Ayame, alguien a quien había visto en varias ocasiones y que probablemente en Konoha todos conocían.

De Ayame quedaba poco en la mujer frente a él. La sonrisa que usualmente solía mostrar fue reemplazada por una mueca de eterno terror. Uno de los cortes atravesaba de tal forma su mejilla que podía apreciarse parte de su paladar. La forma en que sus dedos estaban doblados sugería que la mayoría se encontraban rotos, en algunos ni siquiera podía verse restos de las uñas. Los cortes en el estómago eran, según Shisui los más profundos, a través de uno de ellos podían verse algunos órganos internos.

—Kōtarō Fūma, llévala al hospital —. Dile a Shizune que espero los resultados de la autopsia lo más pronto posible.

—En seguida, capitán.

—Taiko Uchiha, quiero que te encargues de mantener a la gente controlada. Necesito interrogarlos y no quiero que ninguno escape. Si tienes problemas, no dudes en aplicar la fuerza o avisarme, pero que esto último sea si no se tiene alternativa.

—En seguida, capitán —fue la respuesta de Taiko Uchiha. Por su mirada parecía esperar la menor provocación para imponer su autoridad, eso hizo que Shisui pidiera refuerzos. Habiendo tantas personas lo consideró algo más que necesario.

Después de pedir refuerzos se dedicó a explorar el lugar. Confiaba en que sus subordinados se encargaran de mantener bajo control a la gente del local. A pesar de que sabía que debido a la cantidad de personas que visitaron la discoteca era muy probable que la evidencia fuera comprometida, prefería realizar el procedimiento por dos motivos: Uno, conocía a Fugaku lo suficiente como para saber que le reclamaría el no seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra y dos, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo significativo que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver el caso.

La soga que sostenía la lona se encontraba intacta, cubierta de sangre, pero resultaba evidente que nadie la había cortado para que los globos y la mujer cayeran antes de tiempo. Tomó las huellas que se encontraban en la cuerda y en los bordes de la lona, esperando que le sirvieran en cuanto reuniera más información. Una mirada al techo le permitió formular una hipótesis acerca de la manera en que el cuerpo de Ayame había llegado a ese lugar. El segundo piso, por motivos de remodelación se encontraba cerrado. Cualquiera pudo llamar a Ayame a ese lugar y lanzarla desde la baranda después de asesinarla.

Las pisadas de sangre que encontró, aunque muchas, no podía considerarlas una prueba contundente. A pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que él o la asesina hubiera pisado la sangre, con tantas personas en el local y la cantidad de sangre que la víctima perdió, no era necesario una excusa para justificar algo tan normal, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban esas huellas y la poca de iluminación.

Fue en el baño de mujeres que encontró algo importante. Se trataba de un cuchillo de cocina, algo que, consideraba, poco común que un shinobi llevara y que un civil ingresara, pero no difícil de robar de la cocina. Estaba envuelto en trozos de papel higiénico que no habían logrado ocultar del todo la sangre que lo cubría. Sacó unas bolsas de su chaqueta y se aseguró de guardarlo con mucho cuidado.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Shisui al ver a Sasuke. Si Sasuke continuara siendo shinobi habría considerado que estaba dentro de una misión, algo que podía descartar debido al reciente ingreso de Sasuke a la policía militar de Konoha. Sabía que ese era su día libre y él no había solicitado su ayuda. Varias veces había intentado que él e Itachi salieran más seguido y aunque lo había logrado, eran más las ocasiones en las que ambos hermanos se habían negado.

—¿Alguna hipótesis? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Muchas, pero no puedo decirte ninguna, el haber venido a esta fiesta te convierte en un sospechoso y no estás en jornada laboral.

—Naruto me obligó a venir, y sabes que puedo ser de mucha ayuda —le dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta, notablemente molesto por la negativa obtenida —. Estuve aquí desde el principio.

—Lo siento, yo no hago las reglas —respondió Shisui, medio enserio, medio burlón —, además es un caso sencillo, un conflicto pasional.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Recuerda que aquí soy yo quien hago las preguntas.

—¿Lo dices por el daño que tenía esa mujer? No eres el único que puede ver cosas.

Shisui no conocía ninjutsu médico, pero había sido ninja por muchos años y había visto toda clase de heridas. Las de Ayame no solo parecían ser hechas por un arma punzocortante sino lo torpes que eran. La cantidad de cortes era demasiado grande, un método poco práctico para un shinobi y que sugerían un profundo resentimiento. Además, notó que varias heridas eran post-morten, algo que un shinobi no haría a menos que la misión lo requiera.

—¿Viste algo extraño?

—Era un baile, para mí todo es extraño y molesto —respondió Sasuke después de una larga pausa, su tono de voz denotaba molestia.

—¿Sabes que podría arrestarte por obstruir el trabajo de un policía?

Aunque Shisui tenía el poder para arrestar a Sasuke, tal y como lo había dicho, no planeaba hacerlo. Le gustaba molestar a Sasuke, pero sabía que hacerlo no sería apropiado, la policía no tenía buena reputación en la aldea, muchos de los aldeanos consideraban que los Uchiha abusaban de su poder. Shisui no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero admitía que esas acusaciones no estaban del todo equivocadas.

—¿Sabes que habiendo tantas personas cualquiera puede ser el culpable? —agregó Sasuke, sin abandonar su expresión de molestia —. Incluso excluyendo a los shinobis, la cantidad de civiles no es nada pequeña.

—Por eso planeo interrogarlos a todos. Tengo a varios agentes para que me ayuden con esa tarea.

—¿Sabes que, si no hubiera intervenido, muchos habrían escapado?

—Espero que eso no le cause problemas a la policía de Konoha —agregó Shisui, el tono burlón que había usado antes desapareció de su voz.

—Te preocupas por tonterías. Nadie se quedaría después de que un cadáver aparece, sea inocente o no y alguien debía mantener el control.

—Sigue sin ser justificación. La policía de Konoha debe dar un buen ejemplo a la aldea. Además, tengo la sensación de que será el mismo actor de este crimen quien se delate, llámalo instinto de policía ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ayame?

—Poco antes de las diez de la noche, cerca de los baños, creo que alguien le tiró un refresco encima.

Shisui recordó el arma que había encontrado. Los baños estaban cerca de la escalera que daban al segundo piso. No sabía si eso reforzaba su teoría, Ayame pudo ser abordada en el baño, pero eso no justificaba el que el autor del crimen no hubiera dejado el arma en el lugar de los hechos. Basándose en la información con la que contaba no podía decir que se tratara de alguien excepcionalmente inteligente.

Después de interrogar a más de diez personas, Shisui comenzaba a sentirse agotado. Las declaraciones no cambiaban demasiado entre sí y nadie le brindaba información. Shisui sabía que, si el asesinato de Ayame no hubiera ocurrido en una discoteca, la habrían escuchado gritar o pedir ayuda, incluso que varios habrían sospechado de alguien en particular. No encontró en la mujer señal alguna de que hubiera sido amordazada. Era un tanto contradictorio que, tratándose de un crimen ejecutado en un lugar tan concurrido, nadie hubiera visto nada, quienes interrogó afirmaban no haber notado nada o visto a Ayame después de las diez de la noche, todos estaban más concentrados en divertirse.

—¿Notaste algo extraño?

—No —respondió Nene, una joven civil —, estaba bailando con mi novio, puede preguntarle a mi novio o cualquiera y corrobora lo que he dicho. Cuando la mujer y los globos cayeron habíamos hecho una pausa para descansar, tenía los pies hinchados. Bailar con tacones no es tan buena idea —lo último lo dijo en tono de broma, impulsada por los nervios.

—¿Estuviste en los sanitarios?

—No, pero escuché que alguna bromista cerró un baño por dentro.

—¿El que estaba al fondo?

—Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Hago mi trabajo.

Shisui recordó que tuvo que usar un shuriken para forzar la cerradura del baño. Sabía que el arma homicida era un cuchillo de cocina, pero no podía asegurar que eso fuera una evidencia de que se tratara de una trabajadora, de serlo habría colocado una señal menos sospechosa. Un cuchillo de cocina no era tan complicado de robar, más con tanta gente en el lugar.

—¿Tiene una idea de qué hora era?

—No estoy segura, once de la noche, quizás.

—Gracias por su colaboración. La estaré llamando en caso de ser necesario —respondió Shisui, sabía que decía la verdad pues otros civiles le habían hablado de ella.

—Hola, Shisui —lo saludó Naruto, era extraño verlo tan serio —. ¿Cómo va la investigación? ¿Es verdad que se trata de Ayame?

—Lamento decirte que sí. Encontré el arma del crimen, la he mandado a analizar —respondió Shisui —, y según declaraciones de los testigos, nadie ha visto a Ayame después de las diez de la noche.

—Sabía que vino con Kakashi, la vi en la entrada, dijo que estaban en una cita. Creo que los vi varias veces bailando, pero no tengo idea de la hora —la culpa podía percibirse en su voz —. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Si llega a darse la ocasión, te lo haré saber. De momento solo necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas.

—Estaba con Hinata, ambos estábamos bailando cuando el cuerpo de Ayame apareció.

—Dile a Hinata que quiero hablar con ella.

—Estaba conmigo, de verás. Ella nunca le haría daño a nadie.

—Es para saber si vio algo, además protocolo, debo interrogar a todos por igual. Gracias.

Hinata entró pocos segundos después de que Naruto saliera. Shisui notó que estaba nerviosa, pero no lo tomó como señal de culpabilidad. La había visto en pocas ocasiones, hablado con ella menos por lo que sabía que su actitud era una consecuencia de su timidez más que un síntoma de culpabilidad. Le hizo las preguntas de rutina, intento hacerla sentir confiada.

—No noté nada extraño hasta que… cayó la primera gota de sangre —le contó Hinata con un breve tartamudeo —. Ayame estaba entre los globos.

—¿Crees que alguien quisiera hacerle daño?

—No estoy segura… noté varias miradas molestas, puede que a algunos no les gustara que ella y Kakashi estuvieran en una cita… pero nada serio… Ayame era muy amable y agradable.

Aunque Shisui había escuchado uno que otro comentario sobre la cita de Kakashi y Ayame, ninguno de esto denotaba un profundo odio, o al menos no el suficiente para cometer un crimen de esa naturaleza. Sin embargo, no lo descartó del todo pues apoyaba su hipótesis. Lo que le hacía sospechar era la violencia con la que Ayame fue asesinada, su carrera como policía le había enseñado que los celos solían ser un poderoso impulsor para cometer un crimen.

—Recuerdo que una chica chocó con Sasuke —agregó Hinata de pronto. Shisui recordó lo molesto que había estado el hermano de su mejor amigo cuando le contó lo mismo —, era una antigua compañera de la Academia, Ami. No digo que sospeche de ella, pero parecía tener prisa.

—Probablemente quería una cita con Sasuke —Shisui recordó haber visto varias cartas firmadas con ese nombre dirigidas a él y a Itachi —. ¿Sabes si logró graduarse?

—Todos n-nos graduamos de la Academia, a-algunos con más problemas que o-otros, pe-pero no he tenido ninguna misión con ella o… visto activa.

—Gracias por su colaboración. Si recuerdas algo más, búscame de inmediato, estaré aquí, con los interrogatorios —lo último Shisui lo agregó con un tono de amargura, le gustaba su trabajo y era consciente de lo importante que era, pero eso no hacía que resultara menos frustrante y tedioso.

Kakashi no era el siguiente en la lista, pero lo hizo pasar. No cumplía con ninguna de las características que había trazado en su perfil del posible asesino, pero al ser la cita de la víctima y ser mencionado por varias de las personas que interrogó, consideró necesario escuchar su versión de la historia.

—Ella desapareció cuando fue por unas bebidas. Intenté buscarla, pero entré tantas personas es normal perderse —respondió Kakashi con su usual indiferencia.

Shisui hubiera sospechado de esa respuesta si no conociera a Kakashi, más si no tuviera motivos para creer que quien asesinó a Ayame había sido cegado por la ira. Estaba enterado del tiempo que trabajó como Anbu y era consciente de la facilidad que tenía para enmascarar sus sentimientos, esto último era un requisito no escrito para formar parte del escuadrón Anbu. El hecho de que usara una máscara hacía más difícil leer sus expresiones.

—¿No le pareció extraño?

—Con tantas personas es fácil perderse —repitió Kakashi, el tono de su voz no cambió —, decidí ir por una bebida, en la cocina me dijeron que se había ido a su casa.

—Es evidente que no lo hizo. Le pareció que le mintieran.

—No, pero había una mujer que se notó nerviosa cuando pregunté por Ayame. Lo dejé pasar, no estaba de ánimos para sus intentos de coqueteo.

—¿Recuerda su nombre?

—No.

—¿Enemigos conocidos?

—Dudo que alguno con un motivo para asesinarla.

—¿Notaste algo extraño?

—A parte de conflictos con ebrios, gente haciendo el ridículo y mujeres molestas que no saben aceptar una respuesta negativa, no, no noté nada extraño.

—Si descubres algo, no dudes en decírmelo Gracias por su colaboración.

Después de interrogar a Kakashi hizo pasar a Ami. De ella lo único que sabía era que trabajaba en las cocinas. Al ver su actitud inversa se dijo que debía preguntarle a Sasuke si ella había sido una de las personas que intentó huir.

—¿Última vez que vio a Ayame con vida?

—No la he visto, estaba trabajando en la cocina —se apresuró en responder.

—¿Algún enemigo conocido?

—Cualquiera podría haberla matado. Con su carita de niña buena era la peor de todas, era una hipócrita que se creía superior a todos. No sé qué trucos habrá usado para engañar a Kakashi, pero es obvio que él no la acompañaría por su propia voluntad —Ami hizo una pausa, su rostro denotaba una profunda preocupación, después de una larga pausa añadió —, pero no me malinterprete, no la odio. Solo tenemos algunas diferencias como todo el mundo. Nunca le desee la muerte a esa p… persona.

Shisui no le creyó. De todas las personas que había interrogado era la que demostró un mayor resentimiento hacia la víctima. Varias de sus actitudes la hacían ver sospechosa ante sus ojos. Después de analizarla encontró algo bastante particular e incriminador.

—¿Qué tiene en la mano?

—Me lastimé cargando unas cajas —Ami inmediatamente ocultó su mano. Shisui no era médico, pero dudaba que Ami dijera la verdad.

—¿Me permite revisarla? —preguntó fingiendo preocupación —, sería una pena que tan bella mano se infectara.

Shisui no era medic-ninja, pero estaba seguro de que Ami mentía. Los cortes en sus manos le recordaban a las que producían las uñas. Mentalmente se dijo que debía pedirle a Shizune que buscara rastros de tejido humano en las uñas de la víctima. Tenía sus sospechas, pero sabía que era muy pronto para expresarlas en voz alta. Primero necesitaba de pruebas.

—Gracias por su colaboración. Cualquier cosa no dude en notificármela.

A pesar de que faltaban muchas personas por entrevistar, Shisui prefirió delegar esa responsabilidad. Tenía fuertes sospechas de quién podría ser la culpable y sabía que no podría estar tranquilo hasta confirmar sus sospechas. Se dirigió al hospital y preguntó por Shizune a la recepcionista. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para ser atendido.

—Tengo los resultados —le dijo Shizune en cuanto lo vio.

Revisó los resultados cuidadosamente, confirmando la causa de la muerte. Después de haber visto las heridas no era algo que le sorprendiera, el que alguien más hubiera atentado contra su vida era poco probable, pero ya había tenido esa clase de casos en el pasado. Lo que llamó su atención fueron los restos de tejido humano que se encontraron en las uñas de Ayame. Estaba en lo correcto al suponer que estos no le pertenecían a la víctima.

—Sospecho que aquí está la clave para resolver el crimen. En cuanto abra la sección forense de la policía de Konoha te llevaré conmigo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

La sección forense era solo un proyecto de Shisui. Varias ocasiones había pensado que la policía necesitaba su propio departamento, especialmente cuando el hospital tenía problema atendiendo a los pacientes. Para Shisui no era ningún problema esperar, pero consideraba que de ese modo sería más beneficioso para todos. No bromeaba cuando decía que quería a Shizune. De todas las ocasiones en que había trabajado con ella, no tenía ninguna queja sobre su desempeño, por el contrario, Shizune solía estar un paso por delante.

—Necesitaría una muestra de ADN para hacer la comparación —agregó Shizune, no era la primera vez que ignoraba ese tipo de propuestas por parte de Shisui.

—La tendré cuanto antes, tengo a una sospechosa bastante sospechosa.

Cuando Shisui mandó llamar a Ami notó que estaba más nerviosa de lo usual. Su piel tenía un color anormalmente pálido y sus uñas mostraban evidentes señales de haber sido mordisqueadas. Intentó justificarse diciendo que estaba trabajando e incluso se hizo la ofendida cuando le dijo que necesitaba tomar una muestra de su saliva. Al final confesó.

—No podía perdonar que saliera con Kakashi —le dijo entre lágrimas. No logró conmoverlo —, intenté ser ninja para lograr su atención, pero al final no funcionó. Me gradué de la Academia, pero ese estúpido instructor me reprobó. Estoy segura de que hubiera sido la mejor si me hubieran dado una oportunidad. No entiendo que tiene Ayame, no es ninja, ni siquiera lo intentó, pero parece caerle bien a todos. Sasuke no la ha insultado, Itachi es amable con ella y Kakashi la invitó a salir.

—Ese no es motivo para asesinar a alguien.

—No quería asesinarla, solo darle un pequeño susto —Ami lloró con más intensidad.

—Fueron más de veinte puñaladas, creo que eso es más que un pequeño susto —Shisui no se molestó en disimular su incredibilidad. Incluso tuvo que contenerse, no quería hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—No lo entiende, fue ella quien me provocó —Ami le mostró las heridas de su brazo, Shisui dudaba que fueran de gravedad —. Creí que éramos amigas, ella sabía que tenía sentimientos por Kakashi y sin embargo no le importó. Le tiré un refresco para poder sacarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego le pedí que me acompañara al segundo piso para que pudiéramos hablar. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que esperaba que pudiera aceptarlo —Ami se río a carcajadas, Shisui creyó que era una sicópata —. ¿Puede creer lo cínica que fue? ¿Cómo podía perdonarle el que se aprovechara que tuviera que trabajar?

—¿Por qué está tan segura de que Kakashi habría venido con usted de no tener que trabajar?

—Porque nosotros salimos durante un tiempo. Él terminó conmigo porque lo consideraba peligroso, quería protegerme. Esa Ayame lo sedujo con sus sucias artimañas, se aprovechó de que estábamos distanciados.

Shisui no estaba seguro de que Ami mintiera, pero tampoco dudaba de que ella creyera en lo que decía. La forma en que asesinó a Ayame y en la que hablaba le daban a entender de que había algo terriblemente mal en su cabeza. Podría haber imaginado todo, incluso su amistad con Ayame para justificar sus acciones. Había escuchado que por mucho tiempo intentó convertirse en kunoichi y que, en una de las misiones que le pusieron a modo de prueba, las cosas salieron terriblemente mal, pero eso solo eran rumores y el hecho de que no pudiera convertirse en gennin le quitaban credibilidad.

Tomó la muestra. No solo porque era protocolo, sabía que sería necesario en un juicio y que una declaración no era suficiente evidencia. Más cuando la sospechosa mostraba evidentes signos de locura, podrían incluso culparlo de haber recurrido a la tortura para que ella misma se delatara. Ordenó que la arrestaran y se dirigió a su casa. Tenía un informe que llenar, pero sentía que debía descansar primero y prefería tomar una ducha para refrescar sus pensamientos. Tiempo después el caso de la mujer y los globos fue cerrado y Ami pagó las consecuencias por su crimen.


End file.
